The Tale of Leo
by TheDoodlerofWriteing
Summary: How would it feel to have everything you could wish for, A happy family, a good life and loving parents. Then how would it feel to lose it all in a flash only to regain it though the struggles you face (Reviews are very much welcome because this is the very first fanfic I've ever written)
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday!" The man and woman proclaimed proudly

The boy looked up to his parents with big green eyes with the biggest smile

"Thanks Mom and Dad" The little boy said happily

"Now open your present your only seven once, I know you'll enjoy this." The father told the child as he handed the newly seven year old his first present.

As the young child opens his present he noticed three men, one man armed with a dust rifle who was of faunis origin, the other one was a man armed with a crowbar which was used to break into the home and the third man who was a large and very bulky man walk into his home unannounced.

"Mommy Daddy?" The child asked his parents in confusion and fear

"What is it, Leo?" The two parents questioned their child with a concerned voice

"Who are those people?" The child asked more concerned now than before. Before the child could do anything he was grabbed by the large bulky man.

As they noticed the large man grab their son they reached for their weapons but the rifle wielding faunis pointed the rifle at the young child's head and started to say "If you want your little kid over here to live your going to follow every word I say to the letter."

The rifle wielding faunis did not look like the person to trifle with if the parents did not agree they both know harm would come to their son.

"First slide your sword over to me now!" The faunus shouted pushing the gun at the child's head

"Okay, Okay!" The compiled and slid his sword towards the faunis

"Just... just don't hurt him okay!" The mother begged as tears began to form on her

Eyes

The rifle wielding Faunus looked at the the two parents with a crooked grin and said under his breath "Oh *Heh* No harm will come to him but for you I can't say the same for you.

"Alright boys bag em!" The large man shouted and out of the door they entered more people began to pour out into the room.

"MOM DAD WHAT HAPPENING?" The young boy said with tears running down his eyes.

"I don't know Leo, But it will be alright mommy's right here and so is daddy." The mother told her son petting his hair and rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING WITH US!" The father yelled angrily while standing in front of his family in a defensive stance in case any harm came to them.

The faunis mand did not take lightly to the yelling of the father and procced the his the but of the rifle to knock over the father. Causing the father to fall backwards in pain from the rifle

"Shut the hell up. NOW." the faunis exclaimed with a very angry look to him his eyes were tense and his expression was one of bad intents

The family was then "escorted" into a large vehicle were they were seated and had large sacks put over their head so they could not see where they were being family could not tell how much time had passed since they were taken to the vehicle it felt like they were in it for hours. Once they had reached their unknown destination they were forcefully pulled out through the back.

"Alright, you shits get a move on!" The large man stated poking a rod with a very sharp tip to their backs.

"OW. STOP THAT" The small child proclaimed with a very pained and tired voice

"DON'T HURT HIM!" The mother shouted trying to push the large man away so no further pain would come to her child

The Large man only laughed to this display of protection. He went up to the mother and grabbed her by the arm and through her to the ground.

"Listen lady. And listen well, you should be more worried what's going to happen to you." The large man said to the mother with a crooked smile


	2. Chapter 2

*A small amount of time passes*

"Alright, bring in subject #42, #43 and #44" A muffled voice said over the intercom

The family was the pushed into a lab like area with medical tools and advanced machinery and what looked like a dust crystal in a glass case that had four prods holding it above the bottom of the tube.

"Subject #42 and subject #44 come to the large white table in front of you" the man over the intercom said

"Subject #44, unlock subject #42 aura now!" The man said firmly to the two

The man turned to were the voice was coming from with a confused and fearful look.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S ONLY SEVEN!" The father said fearful of what they had planned for their son.

"I will not repeat myself subject #42 do as I say or harm _**will**_ come to your family." The man said with a distinct danger to his voice

The man then turned to his wife who had a man behind her with a rifle pointed to her head and he know if he didn't compile his wife would die.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt her." The father said with a concerned voice and a face of

anger

"Leo, listen to me now, whatever happens here I want you to know I love you." The father said to his son with one hand on his son's right cheek and tears forming at his eyes

Leo turned to his father Leo's face was full of fear and terror his whole body was shaking.

"What's going to happen, dad I'm scared?" Leo said to his father with a lump in his throat.

The father turned to his son and placed one hand on his forehead ready to unlock his sons aura.

"Leo, you know what aura is correct." His father said speaking a manner he hasn't spoken before

Leo looked at his father in confusion of what this was and what was going to happen

*Leo shakes his head in a way the signifies no*

He was in shock of what his father was asking him. He head never heard of aura before and didn't know what it was

"Leo, Aura is the manifestation of our soul it's what protects us in battle and guides us in life." His father told him with a little bit of pride

"Leo, I'm going to unlock your aura today" His father said to his son who was looking up to him in confusion

"We have an old saying in our family " _To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting"_ The father told his son this while his hand was still on his forehead a small amount of light formed under his palm

"This saying is to tell us to fight our hardest though trails and our struggles we will gain our victory." The father said with pride in his voice

With this final saying from Leo's father his son's aura was now unlocked he has no idea what these men are planning but with his sons aura unlocked he will at least be safe.

"ALRIGHT I UNLOCKED HIS AURA NOW LET MY WIFE GO!" The man proclaimed with anger in his voice

The speaker in the room began to crackle to life "Good, very good sir" The man said with a sinister tone

 **A/N: So I hope you guys are liking this so far I'm having a blast writing cause this is the very first story I've written before**


End file.
